1. Scientific presentation and trainig: 1) 2014 Annual NHLBI DIR Scientific Retreat 2. Core publications - Author 1) Liu, X. et al., Biochemical and biological properties of cortexillin III, a component of Dictyostelium DGAP1-cortexillin complexes. Mol. Biol. Cell 25, 2026-2038 (2014) 2) Vemu, A. et al., Generation of differentially modified microtubules using In Vitro enzymatic approaches. Methods Enzymol. 540, 149-166 (2014) 3) Fox, D. et al., The histone-fold complex MHF is remodeled by FANCM to recognize branched DNA and protect genome stability. Cell Research 24, (2014) - Acknowledged 1) Zhu, J., et al., Hydroxyurea-inducible SAR1 genes acts through the Gia/JNK/Jun pathway to regulate g-globin expression. Blood 124, 1146-1156 (2014) 2) de Messieres, M., et al., Amyloid triangles, Squares, and loops of Apolopoprotein C-III. Biochemistry 53, 3261-3263 (2014) 3) Yap, T.L., Gruschus, J.M., Velayati, A., Sidransky, E., & Lee., J.C., Saposin C protects glucocerebrosidase against a-Synuclein inhibition. Biochemistry 52, 7161-7163 (2013) 4) Timmes., A.G., Moore, R.A., Fischer, E.R., & Priola, S. A., Recombinant Prion protein refolded with lipid and RNA has the biochemical hallmarks of a Prion but lacks in vivo infectivity. PLoS One 8 (7), e71081 (2013) 5) Jiang, Z., de Messieres, M., & Lee, J.C., Membrane remodeling by a-Synuclein and effects of amyloid formation. J Am Chem Soc 135, 15970-15973 (2013) 3. New instrumentation and services 1) Replacement of new pump for the TOF-LC/MS to remove the signal noise in chromatogram. 2) Consultations and methods development/implement (HPLC or LC/MS) -Quantification ATP and NAD level in the cultured cell. -Quantification of 4-thiouridine in total RNA purified from mouse brain. -Mass analysis for RNA molecules. -Quantification of Hb A and F in cultured cells. -Peptide separation from HLA-A complex. -Quantification of cellular acetyl-CoA. -Measure L-arginine in plasma samples. -Measure free amino acid content in the cell. -Measure neurotransmitter including dopamine and DOPAC in mouse brain. 4. FY2014 Budget Budget Spent 99.7% as of September 8, 2014 - New instrumentation and on-site repair (Replacement of LC pump for LC/MS system, On-site repair the single quadrupole LC/MS): 45% - Columns and spare parts for self-insuring Core instruments: 40% - Consumables including chemicals and solvents: 15% 5. Biochemistry Core Utilization Report - PI-Fellow (postdoc or student) (Note records are kept by PI and trainee last names rather than by project) NHLBI Tjandra - Strub / Suzuki / Garl / Ashok / Chen / Wang / Davison Taraska - Strub Lee - Jiang / McGlinchey Neuman - Mills / Litwin Levine - Zhao/ Chen / Berlett Ferre DAmare- Baird / Lau / Zhang / Bachas / Chen Roll Mecak - Szyk / Garnham / Annapruna / Yu / Valenstein Peterkofsky Korn - Liu / Shu Seller - Zhang Donaldson - Nelson Chung - Kang Finkel - Yun Adelstein- Kim Burg - Dumond Sack - Lu / Scott Balaban - Covian Garcia NIA Wang - Fox NICHD Storz - Dambach NINR Lenardo - Lu NIDCR Park - Dahich NIAID Roderer- Adams NIDDK Buchanan - Jao FDA Rao - Aryal